


Getting Busy

by EmmyDrakon



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Sexual Content, implied sex, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyDrakon/pseuds/EmmyDrakon
Summary: You and your husband have an amazing marriage, really. He just gets very, very busy sometimes and, well, you have to remind him how much you love him.





	Getting Busy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random little blurb I came up with last night as I was falling asleep. I dated a gamer for quite a while, and he'd always want me to sit in his lap in his big gaming chair when we played games. Just cute fluffy shit. But I was thinking, being the little teasing shit that I am, what if I invited myself first? So, my brain did a thing, and poor Mark became my victim. Sorry Mark!  
> PSA: This is my first reader insert, so we'll see how this goes.  
> Enjoy!

(Y/N) slipped into the recording room, careful to stay out of sight of the camera.

Your handsome husband glanced up as you entered and grinned. “Hey, hon. It’s safe, I’m just reviewing footage right now.”

“Cool,” you replied easily.

You moved closer to wrap your arms around his neck and nuzzle his ear. “Hi.”

He chuckled, turning to peck your lips. “Hey.”

Without prelude, you slid into his lap, straddling his legs, and hunkered down to put your head on his shoulder with your arms hanging down. Your amused partner leaned back and waited as you made yourself at home, grinning incredulously down at you.

Once you were comfortable, you looked up innocently. “Carry on.”

He laughed out loud at that, then shifted to where he could reach the mouse and keyboard around his new cuddle buddy.

For a few minutes, you sat like this without incident. You sat quietly, breathing in your husband’s scent as he worked. He plodded on, occasionally running a gentle hand up and down your back and into your hair. But cuddling wasn’t the only reason you had invited yourself in. You had mischief on your mind.

Once he was in between projects, you placed a gentle kiss on his neck. You felt him still for a moment, then continue working. So, you kissed him again, this time higher. And again, and again, until you had almost reached that really sensitive spot behind his ear. Then you stopped and headed back down. All the while, one of you hanging hands fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt, stealthily slipping underneath to rub soft circles into his hip with your thumb.

You felt him stiffen as you continued your ministrations, inadvertently cocking his head to give you more access and shifting his weight in his seat. Taking this as an invitation, you moved down his muscular neck toward his shoulders, taking your sweet time.

After a particularly arousing caress, Mark grunted and poked you in the side. “What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

You pulled back, positioning yourself directly in front of him. “Well,” you cocked her head, smiling. “the house is empty,” You kissed his cheek, accompanying it with a shift of your hips. “the baby is asleep,” Then his jaw, and another shift. “And my husband is just…” You grazed behind his ear and spoke breathily into the skin there. “sitting, locked away, working, and I’m just,” You kissed the spot lightly and circled your hips slowly. “feeling a little lonely, is all.”

His breath caught and released and caught and growled as you teased him. You were obviously driving him wild. “You know, you could have just said something.” His voice had dropped, and his hands were sliding up your lower back.

Pulling back slowly, you looped your arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes with a wicked smile. “Aw, but honey…” You suddenly rolled your hips forward, making him lurch and clutch at your back. “Where’s the fun in that?”

He pulled you forward by your waist and the back of your head and growled into your shoulder and nipped at your neck. You squeaked in delight at his obvious frustration and your growing excitement. “You… play dirty,” he grumbled between breaths.

You giggled softly, tipping your head back as you fell into a steady, rolling rhythm with your pelvis. “You love it,” you whispered.

At long last, he pulled your chin down and captured your lips with his own. And the rest, well… y'all locked the door.


End file.
